


Geronimo

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Gavin wanted nothing more than to say “I love you,” and the one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geronimo

**Author's Note:**

> Can this ship please have more love? Pretty please?

**1.**  


They’re curled up on the couch together and Gavin is somehow tangled between Ryan – who seems to be contently running his fingers through Jon’s hair whilst watching the TV – and Jon – who has his face smothered in the soft pillow of Gavin’s hood between his shoulder blades. Ryan’s laying on his back, head resting against the arm of the sofa, and Gavin’s got his ear pressed against Ryan’s chest and he’s calmly listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat.

Ryan must find that special spot at the back of Jon’s neck because he giggles softly and nuzzles even closer to Gavin and a smile works its way onto Gavin’s face. His arms are wrapped around Ryan, and Jon’s are draped over both of them, and Gavin honestly can’t think of a single other place in which he would rather be. Not even the safety of Geoff’s house or the nostalgia of his childhood home could rival the protection he feels from the two men engulfing his senses right in this moment.

Words form at the tip of his tongue but when he opens his mouth to let them out, they disappear. His confidence vanishes because he’s never felt so strongly about anything in his entire life, nothing has ever been more important; which is why he doesn’t say it.

Gavin tucks the words away and saves them for another time, choosing to relax into the warm comfort his boyfriends are providing for him. He finds himself slowly dozing off as Jon begins to quietly snore and as the background noise of the television slowly fades into nothing.

 

**2.**

Gavin doesn’t even realise that there’s more than one of his boyfriends in the Achievement Hunter office until Ryan reacts. Jon has snuck behind Gavin’s chair and thrown the shirt over the computers and it lands directly on Ryan’s desk.

Ryan picks it up and sighs exasperatedly; he knows what this is going to be. And when he unfolds the shirt and sees the words and design on the front, he growls menacingly. “Risinger, you suck!”

“Hey, in my defence, Patrick thought it was hilarious!” Jon pops up from where he’d been hidden behind Gavin and smiles sheepishly at Ryan, who pouts and throws the shirt at Jon. However, Jon takes a single step to the side and it lands on the floor next to Gavin instead. He picks up the shirt from where Ryan had thrown it at Jon and smirks in awe of the clever graphic on the front of it.

“Oh my god,” he says, chuckling as he reads it and laughs, taking a moment to admire the incredible dynamic their relationship has and how ingenious Jon is and how adorable Ryan looks while he’s annoyed. “I love-” Gavin’s breath hitches and he freezes for the shortest of moments, but manages to save himself, “it. It’s great!”

Ryan ducks his head down, hoping that they won’t bother him anymore.

Gavin, however, has other plans.

He inconspicuously stands up from his seat and strolls around to silently stand behind Ryan, grateful for the fact that Ryan’s staring so intently at his screen in order to ignore Jon that he hasn’t noticed Gavin. He takes a deep breath and opens the bottom of the shirt, readies it, grins wildly at the way Jon’s got a hand over his mouth so he can stay silent – his other is holding his phone as it records the scene – then he deftly pulls it down over Ryan’s head.

It elicits a yelp of surprise from Ryan and Gavin manages to get the shirt about half-way down Ryan’s chest before Ryan exaggerates his anger as he bellows “Gavin, you motherfucker!” and abruptly stands from his chair.

“You better start fucking running,” Michael manages to splutter out as he cackles at the scene unfolding before him.

Meanwhile, Ryan struggles with removing the shirt for a few moments as Gavin makes the decision to bolt from the room. As he runs out of the office, an infuriated Ryan and a giggling Jon sprinting behind him, he forgets about what he almost said earlier, but the intense feeling of love and laughter doesn’t disappear.

 

**3.**

This time Gavin is still softly panting from an unforgettable night as he relaxes into Ryan’s warm embrace, Jon curling up against his other side. Jon’s hair tickles his bare shoulder and he can hear his own heart still hammering in his chest. He doesn’t know what to say, but then he realises that nothing needs to be said at all.

He knows he _wants_ to say it – wants to thank them, wants to praise them, wants to let them know just how badly the words want to flow from his lips – but he doesn’t.

He doesn’t say it because he feels like it’s already been said; it’s the language they spoke as they lost themselves in the throes of passion, and their sole goal was to unlock each other’s pleasure with nothing but their own bodies as keys. Each single act they performed carried those words louder and clearer than Gavin’s own voice ever could.

Every drag of Ryan’s hand through Jon’s hair, every smile Gavin could feel against his neck as Ryan and Jon kissed along it, and every salacious moan or filthy remark or breathless gasp that filled the air; they were the actions that spoke louder than words. And when they simultaneously reached their climaxes, the way their words derailed into nothing but groans and incoherent streams of praise confirmed everything they didn’t need to say.

The unspoken confessions flowed through their bodies like the sparks of electricity they felt every time their skin touched and the adrenalin that coursed through their veins, and the words float in the air like a gentle mist as they cool down from their earlier activities. Jon finally regains his breath and sighs, sending a soft puff of breath along the sensitive skin of the back of Gavin’s neck; the silent words come with the way he’s already half-asleep.

And as Ryan presses a soft kiss to the top of Gavin’s head, a smile works its way onto Gavin’s lips as he allows the comforting embrace of his lovers to draw him into a restful sleep.

 

**4.**

Gavin’s aching body begs him to rest, and he complies, falling backwards onto the bed. Jon laughs and flops on top of him and kisses him, one hand cupping his cheek fondly as they relish in each other’s presence. The day had been long and the trio had spent the majority of it separated; to them, this is bliss. They remain like that for a few moments until Ryan joins them, helping Jon out of his shirt as he kisses along the soft, pale skin he’s exposing.

They swap tender touches and soft, distracting kisses until they’re down to their underwear and Ryan wraps his arms around both of their waists and pulls them onto the bed and under the covers. He tugs them close, Jon on his left and Gavin on his right, and they relax into his comfortable and welcoming arms.

Gavin shifts so he can sling an arm over Ryan’s chest and brush his fingertips against the soft darkness of Jon’s hair. Jon nuzzles closer so he can bury his face in the crook of Ryan’s neck, and Gavin smiles as he catches a glimpse of the gentle kiss Jon leaves on Ryan’s jaw. Warmth floods his heart at the view and he faintly tightens his arms around them both, watching as Ryan smiles affectionately.

Ryan’s lips part and he closes his eyes before taking in a quick breath and whispering a heartfelt, “I love you.”

Gavin’s heart skips a beat and he squeezes his eyes shut because he knows that if he opens them and replies, he’ll shed a few tears. His heart soars as Jon curls in closer, tangling their legs together and pressing a tender kiss to Ryan’s neck, and Gavin snuggles in as close as he can possibly get as he feels sleep and happiness drag at his consciousness.

Gavin wants to open his mouth, wants to agree with Ryan, wants to simply kiss them both senseless and whisper _‘I love you too,’_ but he doesn’t. The fact that the words are now out there thanks to Ryan, resonating deep within their souls is enough for Gavin; he lets that thought and the comfort of the pure, unadulterated _love_ emanating from both of his boyfriends slowly lull him to sleep, a smile painted on his face.

 

**5.**

Gavin has his head thrown back and he’s almost crying with laughter, one hand clutching his stomach and the other keeping a firm grip on the neck of his bottle of beer. After how quickly On The Spot had derailed when Gavin was on a team with Geoff, Gavin had chosen Ryan to be his teammate for this game and _boy_ had it been a fantastic idea. Just hearing his weirdly hilarious answers has Gavin in stitches (and even Jon is trying not to break his unflappable façade).

But as much fun as it is to have Ryan on his team, they’re about fifty points behind Joel and Jack who snicker and laugh every time Jon reminds them of how behind they are.

They lose yet another round and Ryan exaggeratedly sighs in despair. Gavin laughs at him but it earns him a scowl which only brightens the amused grin on his face.

“Ten bonus points go to Team Love and Stuff,” Jon announces, smiling fondly when Ryan cocks his head in confusion. “Because I love you,” he declares in reply to the unasked question.

(Joel and Jack laugh at the ‘joke,’ because of course they’re all too nervous and stubborn to let anyone know just yet, but Ryan and Gavin smile at the fondly spoken words. They appreciate the impact of what Jon’s just confessed – _to a live audience_ , nonetheless.)

“Right back atcha, Jon,” Ryan says, giving Jon a thumbs up and Gavin sticks his tongue out at their opposing team. But at the same time, his heart swells with warmth and he wants to do nothing more than shout out _‘I love you too’_ and spring up from his seat to kiss Jon; he doesn’t, but it stays at the forefront of his mind for the rest of the show.

However, the unrivalled (and sometimes unnervingly dark) humour of Ryan and the dry sarcasm from Jon confirms one thing for Gavin; he’s not going to pass up the next opportunity that arises to say it. His heart still feels like it’s floating from Jon’s confession – and, as he thinks back to barely a few weeks ago, Ryan’s confession too – and he wants to share that feeling with his boyfriends.

He needs to let them know.

Not today, though. Next time.

 

**+1.**

Three weeks. Well, technically it’s only nineteen days, but it’ll still feel like a lifetime when Gavin’s in England whilst Jon and Ryan stay in Austin for the duration of his trip. The passenger seat of Geoff’s car brings some semblance of familiarity and comfort, but it’s the way Ryan encourages Geoff to turn up the radio so Jon can sing along that really puts the smile on Gavin’s face. It’s a bittersweet smile but he lets himself enjoy the moment.

Just as the chorus hits, Jon’s ready with his phone to record about ten seconds of a Snapchat video – making sure to show the audience the other three men in the car singing (if they can even call it that) along to Taylor Swift – before he closes Snapchat. At some point Ryan steals the phone and sneakily hands it to Gavin who manages to take no less than sixty nine pictures of himself pulling silly faces (and some with Ryan in the background smirking). But then Jon cottons on and attempts to snatch his phone back.

The car is full of laughter and Gavin finds himself forgetting for a moment that they’re about to be pulled apart for three weeks.

Jon’s phone is only returned to his own hands when Geoff parks the car in the airport parking lot and he deftly exits the car in order to help Gavin with his bags. Ryan ends up dragging the suitcase and Jon insists on carrying Gavin’s backpack, despite it only containing a hoodie, his DS, a couple of various chargers. A few snacks had been loaded in there upon Ryan’s insistence, and who was Gavin to reject that?

After checking his suitcase in and getting his ticket from the front desk, Geoff – like a hungry cat to a bird – whips his head around to look directly at the Starbucks in the airport. He’d had to deal with the three acting like children on the way here, so Gavin lets him off without mocking him for this.

“We’ve still got a while before Gav’s gotta go, so who wants coffee?” Geoff asks.

“I’ll have-” Gavin begins, but he’s cut off when Geoff raises his hand to shut him up.

“Not you, moron, they won’t let you take it through customs.” Gavin huffs and folds his arms over his chest when Geoff refuses him coffee, but a smile works its way onto his face when Jon replies. “And you’re going to want to sleep on the plane unless you actually _want_ jetlag.”

“No thanks, I had one before I left the house,” Jon says with a shrug. “I really don’t need any more caffeine.” Gavin smiles because he remembers how grumpy Jon had been until Ryan poured more cream than any human should consume in one sitting into a mug of steaming coffee and handed it to him to wake him up.

“Ryan, Diet Coke?” Geoff asks, a knowing smirk on his face.

“You know me so well,” Ryan replies.

“One Diet Coke coming right up,” Geoff chirps before turning on his heel and heading off in the direction of Starbucks.

“Do you think he can see us from over there?” Gavin asks, glancing between Jon, Ryan, and the Starbucks at the other end of the airport that Geoff’s currently on his way to.

Jon barely manages to reply with, “No, why?” before Gavin bounces forwards and throws his left arm around Jon’s shoulders, pulling him into an emotional kiss. He pours everything he can into that one kiss, and as he feels Jon deepen the kiss, he knows Jon’s doing the same. Jon’s lips are soft and warm, just like always, and Gavin’s left hand finds its way into his hair, gently running through it.

He reaches out with his other hand and Ryan’s immediately finds it; when Gavin tugs him forwards, Ryan drops his hand and moves forwards, letting Gavin wrap his right arm around Ryan, mirroring the way he’s holding Jon. They’re as close as they can possibly get without toppling over, and Gavin lets himself relax into the comfort of the presence of his boyfriends.

When he finally breaks the kiss with Jon, he glances up into Jon’s eyes for a few moments and smiles with parted lips as he feels Jon breathe heavily. They share a short, lingering, chaste kiss before Gavin turns to Ryan – who had been fondly enraptured in the view before him – and kisses him too. Unlike Jon, Ryan is prepared for Gavin’s hurried eagerness so he slips one arm around his waist and meets him half-way in a kiss that immediately derails into something passionate and heated.

Ryan kisses a lot firmer and harder than Jon; he’s confident and isn’t afraid to let Gavin know how he feels. He never has been. To this day, Gavin is still eternally grateful for Ryan’s unbridled brashness because despite tripping over his words and blushing, he was the one to initially confess his feelings for Gavin and Jon. Before that day, the three had been a mess of flirtatious comments and alluring winks and not a single one of them had known that the others weren’t joking. Gavin still finds it incredible to see how far they’ve come.

Gavin leans further into the kiss and relishes in the electrifying sensation of Ryan’s lips on his own, but he pulls back when he finds himself too out of breath to continue. Ryan presses a soft kiss to Gavin’s cheek then leans their foreheads together and closes his eyes as he recuperates.

“We’re really gonna miss you, Gavin,” Jon says quietly after a few moments of simply listening to each other’s breathing – the bustling of the airport around them has been completely blocked out because it’s not important.

What _is_ important is this; “I’ll miss you too,” Gavin admits, lightly squeezing his arms around Ryan and Jon and staying there for a couple of blissful seconds. But then he remembers that there’s the chance Geoff might return at any moment and he begrudgingly lets his arms fall and takes a step back.

Being in their arms had been warm and he instantly regrets moving when the chill of the air-conditioned airport sends a shiver along his arms. He’ll pull on his hoodie – really it’s Ryan’s hoodie, but family and friends back in England won’t know that – when he gets on the plane and then he’ll sleep the entire flight.

“Coffee, bitches!” Is how Geoff announces his return, handing Ryan his drink before taking a long swig of his own coffee. Gavin’s flight is due to leave in about three hours, so he’s probably got about half an hour left before he has to head through security and customs. So he chooses to spend it laughing and chatting and making the most of what little time they have left.

But then the minutes fly by and before he knows it, Geoff’s glancing at the clock and declaring, “oh shit, you should probably leave,” and Gavin’s heart sinks. He shrugs and agrees and laughs at the joke Geoff makes – it doesn’t quite reach his ears, but he knows that Ryan and Jon laugh – as he picks up his backpack and slings one of the straps over his shoulder.

“Take care in England, jackass!” Geoff calls out, prompting Gavin to smile and shake his head in disbelief at how Geoff could turn a sentimental statement into an insult with just one word.

“Will do, Geoffrey.” He replies with a cheery wave. “Wait, Jon, you’ve gotta make sure to torment Ryan double the usual amount for me.” He adds, smirking as Ryan gives him a playful glare and Jon grins and nods his head.

“Anything for you, Gavin,” Jon says wistfully, bringing Gavin to smile fondly at the affectionate tone. He almost says something silly and cliché, but then he hears Geoff laugh at Jon’s declaration and he pushes the idea aside.

“Alright, bye guys!” He gives them a quick wave and takes in the sight of Jon and Ryan stood next to each other for a few seconds – just short enough so Geoff doesn’t notice – and he walks towards departures.

But then his breath catches in his throat and his heart beats harder in his chest and _shit_ , he’s never had anxiety about flights before today. He hears Ryan and Jon simultaneously call out a “see you in three weeks, Gavin!” and he understands the two reasons he doesn’t want to leave; Ryan and Jon.

Gavin knows he can function without them; the problem is that _he_ _doesn’t want to_. He doesn’t want to spend three weeks without them, doesn’t want to miss three weeks’ worth of Ryan’s cooking, doesn’t want to miss three weeks’ worth of Jon’s impromptu singalongs, and doesn’t want to miss three weeks’ worth of being with the loves of his life.

His mind is whirling and he can barely think straight, let alone walk, so he stops in his tracks and drops his bag onto the floor. Turning around, he finds he’s not even walked five feet away from them. He glances up from the floor and barely takes one glance at Jon and Ryan’s combined confused – and somewhat concerned – expressions before he blurts it out.

“I love you.” He declares, and his heart twists in a confusing way because on one hand, the light that reaches their eyes as they hear the words is a beautiful sight to behold, but on the other hand, their time before Gavin leaves is limited. He’s only going to be gone three weeks, but he knows it’ll feel so much longer.

Ryan and Jon share a quick, elated glance before walking towards Gavin who doesn’t even think about it before he meets them half-way and they fall into each other’s arms. Gavin holds on tight and welcomes the almost crushing embrace, relishes in the way Ryan’s strong arms keep him from shaking and the way Jon wraps his arms around Gavin’s waist so he can bury his face in the crook of his neck.

“We love you too,” Jon replies, and Gavin’s breath hitches when he feels Jon’s lips move against the sensitive skin of his neck. It’s always been something Jon loves to do; he’ll curl as close as possible to them and whisper so softly that there’s no choice but to pay attention to the way his lips move rhythmically against their skin.

“We love you so goddamn much, Gavin.” Ryan says almost breathlessly and _shit_ , Gavin’s heart stutters because Ryan sounds like he’s on the verge of crying. Gavin’s arms tighten around them and he uses the firm hug to ground himself.

“I’m gonna miss you.” He mumbles and he vaguely notes that his face is smothered in Ryan’s chest and Ryan’s hand is slowly running through his hair and he’s wrapped up in the arms of his lovers and he couldn’t be happier because, “I love you,” and he can’t stop saying it.

He only stops saying it when Jon takes his face in his hands and kisses him to shut him up, and when he pulls away, Ryan fills his place and kisses him too and in Gavin’s mind, the stars are aligned and everything is right with the universe.

But then they’re both stepping back, leaving lingering, affectionate touches as they go, and Gavin sighs. The last point of contact he has with them is their hands because they trail along his body and don’t drop their arms to their sides until they’ve brushed their fingertips against Gavin’s, unwilling to break the contact.

“Don’t miss your flight, Gavin.” Ryan says, and Gavin can see it in how tightly he’s holding onto Jon’s hand that he wants nothing more than to never leave Gavin’s side.

“Call us when you land, okay?” Jon asks with a pleading expression.

“Of course,” Gavin replies, feeling the tension seep from his shoulders as he comfortably catches Jon’s steady, reassuring gaze.

However, the worries return full-force when he remembers that Geoff is still stood there, slack-jawed with a dazed expression. He looks like he’s just witness the most mind-boggling thing in the entire universe and Gavin doesn’t know what to make of it. But when Jon doubles over in infectious laughter, and a pink blush finds Ryan’s cheeks as he joins Jon in mocking the dumb look on Geoff’s face, Gavin laughs too.

“You motherfuckers,” Geoff says with a disgruntled huff. “Why didn’t you fucking tell me?”

“What?” Jon retorts, straightening up and cheekily grinning at Geoff. “And miss out on seeing the dumb look on your face when you realise we’re together? I don’t think so.”

Geoff folds his arms over his chest and turns to Gavin. “Just fucking _go_ , already!” He urges, wary of the time and also of the fact that at least if Gavin leaves, it’ll only be Jon and Ryan who will mercilessly mock him for his reaction.

Gavin bends down to pick his bag up and quickly darts over to leave a chaste kiss on Ryan’s lips and then Jon’s before finally making his way over to the archway labelled _‘departures.’_

The last thing he sees before he walks through the archway is Jon on Ryan’s shoulders, waving as he catches Gavin’s gaze. Gavin laughs, returns the wave, and continues into departures with a smile on his face.

Sure, he’s going to miss his boyfriends like hell, but they have Skype and phones and other methods of contact. And besides, he already _knows_ that their reunion will be worth the wait. The weight off his shoulders as he thinks of the fact that they’ve all finally said those three magic words – and the way Jon and Ryan savoured every moment spent together – confirms that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
